


I Don't Care (When I'm With My Baby)

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College AU, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marvel said PeterMJ rights!, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mild Language, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sort Of, Underage Drinking, college parties aren't as cool as the tv shows i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Freshman year is meant to be filled with bad parties, bad friends, and bad boyfriends.Of all the things that annoy her about college, running into Peter Parker?Michelle doesn’t mind that.





	I Don't Care (When I'm With My Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title and lyrics interspersed from this are from the song “I Don’t Care” by Ed Sheeran (feat. Justin Bieber). 
> 
> This song is a bop and I will not be ashamed. Also, underaged drinking isn’t cool, my dudes – just a friendly PSA. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this college AU!

_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_  
_And I don't ever wear a suit and tie_  
_Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back_  
_Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes_

* * *

Michelle wishes she hadn’t agreed to come. Her roommate had dragged her into this, only to dump her the minute they’d stepped inside the frat house.

The music is loud, the smell of sweat, alcohol and God knows what else fills the air. Michelle has a physics exam in the morning and her head is pounding.

 _I’m an idiot_. She thinks to herself, moving her drink out of the way as some drunk out of his mind frat guy pushes past her.

“Hey, watch it asshole.” He doesn’t even acknowledge her, barrels past with a few of his buddies. Michelle just rolls her eyes.

A month into college and Michelle was convinced she was already over the dating scene.

* * *

NYU wasn’t her first choice, if she was honest.

Michelle had set her sights on Princeton, Yale, maybe even Columbia.

She’d gotten into all of them, the ones she’d been able to apply for anyway – the ones she had gotten application waivers for. But even with the scholarships, the cost of moving Michelle to any of those schools would have set her family back financially for years.

Especially after her little sister got sick.

As the music pounded, Michelle inching further away from a couple that looked like they were trying to suck the soul of out of each other, she couldn’t even argue that she had really _settled_ for a school like NYU.

It was a good school, she liked the English department well enough. Michelle felt challenged, liked getting to talk ‘shop’ with her classmates.

But there was still a part of her that felt that she was missing something, like in another life – she would’ve thrived at some prestigious school somewhere else on the East Coast.

But as the alcohol she doesn’t even want sloshes around in her cup, Michelle just sighs.

NYU was the place she ended up. She’ll make the best of it.

Bad frat parties and all.

* * *

It’s been an hour and Michelle wonders if there’s anything to salvage from the night.

If she has to watch another person vomit their guts out, sloppily kiss the person next to them, only to grab _another_ drink from the keg, Michelle thinks she’s going to personally call the cops and bust this party up.

Then again, Michelle wasn’t a narc.

She walks to the bathroom, hoping that this time there wasn’t other type of debauchery going on and she could just pee in peace, when she bumps into another guy.

“Are you fucking blind?” Michelle’s pissed, annoyed by the night’s events as she shoves the guy away.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t see you. My bad.” Michelle’s taken aback by the response, head snapping up to see who it was.

Surprised that she recognizes him.

“Parker?” He raises an eyebrow then grins. “Hey Jones.”

* * *

She didn’t pay a lot of attention to the guys in her classes. Michelle wasn’t at college for that.

She had fun, sure. Got a couple of numbers. Fooled around when she wanted to. But the idea of a relationship? Going out on a proper date?

Michelle had better things to do with her time.

She didn’t _ignore_ the guys in her classes – or anyone for that matter, Michelle wasn’t rude – she just didn’t pay much attention to them.

But she paid attention to Peter Parker.

* * *

Peter Parker was unlike anyone else she had ever meet in college. Unlike anyone she’d ever met in her life.

He was in her British Lit class, sat three spaces from the end of the middle section of the lecture hall. Michelle didn’t stalk him or anything, he had just sat in her seat.

It annoyed the shit out of her.

* * *

“Hey, move it. That’s my seat.” The dude in her seat had only looked up, brown hair almost covering his eyes. He smirked, the look of it immediately annoying Michelle.

“ _Your_ seat? You got your name on it or something?” Michelle rolled her eyes.

“Yeah something like that. Move it, it’s my seat.” Looking straight into her eyes, he just settled in, took a sip of his coffee while Michelle fumed.

“Are you deaf?”

“Maybe I am. Then what?” She purses her lips together, trying to gauge how serious he is. The guy relents, laughing as he moves a few seats over.

“No big. This seat works for me.”

“Fine.” Michelle snapped, settling into a too-warm seat. She could feel his gaze on her, intentionally ignoring him. When she had gotten her notebook out, she heard him make some kind of coughing noise and looked over.

“What, are you dying now too?” He shook his head, just gestured to her notebook.

“First of all, no. Just amazed that you take actual paper notes when you know Kearns is just gonna talk a mile a minute anyway. Second, you gotta stop with these comments, Jones. They’re rude and a little presumptuous, you know.”

Michelle’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know my name?”

He shrugged. “You talk a lot in class. Seem to be the only one Kearns likes to listen to.”

Michelle sat back, taking him in.

Guy was slouched in his seat, the kind of lean that Michelle would’ve attributed to some kind of obnoxious arrogance to anyone else but instead, seemed to remind her of a quiet confidence.

Dark brown hair, eyes that just took her in – a smirk that hadn’t left his face. Michelle just rolls her eyes.

 “Well, you never talk so how am I supposed to know who you are? You really could be all of those things and I wouldn’t know that.”

He shrugs, glancing out over the lecture hall as more people started to trickle in. He turns back to her, puts a hand out.

“I’m Peter. Parker.”

Michelle stares at his hand for a few second before offering her own.

“Michelle Jones. But clearly you already know that.” Peter just smiles, turning away from her as Kearns walks into the lecture hall.

Michelle’s not sure how to take him.

In high school, Michelle had been intimidating – feared by girls and guys alike for her drive and ambition. She’d carried most of that fire with her in college – all three and a half weeks of it – and it had suited her fine.

Clearly, Peter Parker – whoever the hell he was – was completely unbothered by her.

It annoyed the shit out of her.

* * *

“What are you doing here, Parker?” Michelle sighs – suddenly annoyed even more so.

Their interactions hadn’t been unfriendly since their first encounter, Peter giving her a short nod as Michelle would drop her backpack down and take her seat.

She’d roll her eyes, maybe flip him off, but three times a week, there Peter would be – smirking, the same look on his face as he was giving her now.

“I guess I could say the same for you. I didn’t think frat parties were really your scene.”

Michelle rolls her eyes. “Now whose judging people huh? You think I can’t have a good time?”

Peter shrugged – _those damn shrugs_ – before continuing. “Didn’t say that, just that you didn’t strike me as a party person.”

“What do I ‘strike’ you as then?” Michelle uses quotations, spilling a bit of her drink on the floor. Peter just smiles.

“Someone who has better things to do with their time than listen to bad music and chug down terrible beer. You probably were dragged here by your roommate like I was, then ditched. But you’re too stubborn to leave, so here you are – making small talk with a guy who annoys the hell out of you – cause the alternative is probably swapping spit with some frat guy named Chad.”

His honesty surprises her, Michelle unsure of what to say. She’s not used to being read so clearly, for someone – anyone – to see through her façade so quickly.

Peter just winks, turns to go before saying, “Good to see you Jones. See you in class tomorrow.”

Michelle watches as he goes, dumbfounded.

Peter Parker was unlike anyone she’d met in college. Had read her just as easily as if he had known her all her life.

Not even her high school friends – people she’d known since preschool – could do that.

It annoyed the shit out of her.

* * *

_Don't think I fit in at this party_  
_Everyone's got so much to say, yeah_  
_I always feel like I'm nobody, mm_  
_Who wants to fit in anyway?_

* * *

Another weekend.

Another party.

This time at some sorority house. Michelle was sure she was going to murder her roommate.

Kyla had pleaded with Michelle to come with (again).

Kyla had promised that she wouldn’t ditch Michelle this time (again).

Kyla had completely disappeared as soon as they had arrived (again).

So here was Michelle – again – in some cramped house that wasn’t hers, not even bothering to hold some lukewarm and disgusting drink, arms folded as she tried to dissociate from the music and sounds around her.

At least with the frat house, Michelle blended in a little – got a little acknowledgement from the guys she’d pass by. It’s not that she was dismissive of girls’ attentions, but all the girls here were models in Michelle’s view – and clearly not interested in anyone other than those they had personally invited.

Michelle’s convinced she should leave, already thinking of the mountain of homework she still had to complete when she feels someone walk up beside her.

Thinking it’s Kyla, finally making good on her promise not to ditch her completely, she turns and says, “Took you long enough. Come on, can we get out of here already?”

She hears a laugh, before a voice she recognizes – but not the one she was expecting says, “Figured you could buy me dinner first Jones, but hey, I’m flexible.”

Michelle is frozen, looks straight into Peter Parker’s eyes.

They’re brown – she hadn’t noticed before – and looking at her with that same glint of… something. The smirk permanently etched on his face growing wider. If Michelle could blush, she’d be beet red.

Instead, Michelle just tries to recover.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have some other corner to sulk at?” He just laughs, shakes his head.

“First, you proposition me and now you’re insulting me? Come on Jones, I’m getting mixed signals here.”

Michelle rolls her eyes – a constant with Peter Parker, it seemed – before sighing. “I think my signals are pretty clear. I thought you were my roommate, but you’re clearly not so fuck off.” She turns to fold her arms, leans against the doorway.

She doesn’t hear Peter’s reply and after a few minutes, turns her head – surprised to see he’d left.

Michelle whirls around, surprised that he’d actually listened to her request, finding him walking past the snack table.

Peter had the same nonchalance walking past party-goers as he did in class, side-stepping dancers and couples. He seemed to contemplate his choices before thinking better of it and turning away. He catches her eye.

Michelle – once again – is dumbfounded. She hadn’t meant to be so rude, per se – no matter how much Peter Parker’s presence annoyed her – but she was completely surprised that he’d _actually_ listened to her, had just up and left when she’d asked him to.

Michelle wasn’t used to that, simple as it was.

As Peter Parker gave her his signature head nod before turning to another part of the house, Michelle just watching him as we walked away.  

Peter Parker was unlike anyone she’d met in college.

Usually, she had to push people to get away from her, had to physically remove them or herself from encroaching on her space.

Peter hadn’t needed any of that – just left as soon as she had asked.

Michelle was intrigued.

* * *

_I'm crippled with anxiety_  
_But I'm told it's where I'm supposed to be_  
_You know what? It's kinda crazy 'cause I really don't mind_  
_And you make it better like that_

* * *

“Forget it, Kyla. I’m not going.” She dismisses the whines of her roommate, rushing past her.

“Michelle. Michelle. Wait – hold on. Michelle!” Kyla is running to catch up to her, her six-inch heels wobbling dangerously as she does so. Michelle thinks to herself that as much as she hated the idea of going to yet _another_ party with Kyla, she had an even greater desire _not_ to spend the night at an emergency room.

With how fast Kyla was walking, Michelle was sure she’d just fall over.

“What?” Michelle turns to face her, stone-faced.

It was right before Thanksgiving break, Michelle had a shit ton still to do, and she wasn’t looking forward to another night where her ditz of a roommate just left her behind to hook up with some random person again.

“Come on, please please please _please_ come with me.”

“No.”

“Michelle! Please! Just one last time okay?”

“That’s what you said _last_ weekend.”

“Okay but this time it’s for safety reasons!”

“And that’s what you said last _month_. Cut the bullshit, Kyla. Why even ask me to go with you to these parties if all you’re going to do is just ditch me the minute we get there?” Michelle looks into her roommates’ eyes, expecting some kind of apology or last-ditch effort to convince her.

Instead, she finds exasperation.

“Cause I’m trying to win a bet okay?”

Michelle’s surprised, hadn’t expected that.

“A what?”

“A bet, okay? Some girls from your old high school messaged me the first week of school and said that if I can get you to go out for some parties, they’d give me like $100 every time alright?”

Michelle is dumbstruck. It wasn’t like her and Kyla were _friends_ per se, but she hadn’t expected this to come out of her mouth. Before she can answer, Kyla continues on.

“Look, I’ve felt like shit doing it, but the extra cash just works out for me. Going out is hard on a budget you know? Can you just come with me and we’ll like, split the difference?”

Michelle looks into Kyla’s pleading eyes, knowing she’s in no position to judge someone trying to make a quick buck. She knows that desperation, felt the same way when her sister got sick.

But Michelle is also pissed, angry and a little hurt. Her and Kyla weren’t friends, but she didn’t like being used – especially for something as idiotic as funding a party habit.  

“Figure out whatever you need to. I don’t want to be a part of it.” Michelle turns, swiping away tears as Kyla yells out after her.

Michelle has no sense of direction, isn’t even sure where she’s going. It starts to rain and Michelle – not even bothering to hide the tears now – just lets them fall, stopping on the sidewalk. As the rain starts to pour, she lifts up her face and just lets the droplets slide down her face.

She shouldn’t be so hurt, she knows it’s nothing serious – not really a big deal.

Michelle didn’t come to college for boys or to make friends. She came to learn.

It didn’t make the rejection hurt any less.

She sits out there for a minute, maybe a few more before she starts to hear something that sounds just like her name. Michelle turns to the side, looking to see none other than Peter Parker waving at her frantically.

She can’t hear him over the downpour, giving him a confused look. Michelle’s surprised when he runs out, holding a hand above his head as a half-hearted gesture to hide from the rain.

“Are you crazy? What are you doing out here?”

“You gonna label me now, Parker?” Peter laughs, making Michelle smile just a little. As the rain falls, the raindrops sliding down his face and slicking down his hair, Michelle thinks to herself that he actually looks kind of cute.

“Nah Jones, just wondering what the hell you’re doing out here. You want to come inside?” Michelle looks towards where Peter’s hand points, then glances back to him.

His eyes – brown, clear, with a hint of something that makes Michelle warm up from the inside out – convince her to run towards the door, Peter following in right after.

Michelle’s immediately aware of how soaked she is, taking in Peter’s unkempt hair as he shakes some of the moisture away.

“What is this place?” She asks, glancing around at the quiet bar. It’s dimly lit, some old country tune playing with a seedy looking bartender wiping off a glass. Peter laughs, musses with his hair.

“Yeah, it’s basically the definition of a dive bar. But the biomed group wanted to meet here and while I’m president, I was definitely outvoted so here we are.”

“You’re president of a club?” Michelle can’t even hide her surprise, following as Peter leads her to an even darker corner of the bar. He waves to some of the patrons before inviting Michelle to the back where some booths are filled.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. You might like it. Hey guys, this is Michelle.” They all turn, Michelle suddenly self-conscious. She doesn’t recognize anyone, giving a small wave, only to be greeted by small smiles. A short kid with black hair comes up to her, putting out a hand.

“Hi! I’m Edward but you can call me Ned.”

“Why would you go by Ned when your name is Edward?”

He laughs, Peter grinning in response. “You know, I asked him the same thing, but he insisted so…”

“Did you two know each other?” Peter and Ned turn to each other, shaking their heads.

“Nah, I met this dude first week of orientation week and thought you know, he seems okay.” Peter laughed at Ned’s comment, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I thought the same thing man. He’s secretary of the biomed group.” Peter pointed towards the table.

“That’s Jennifer, Betty, Opal, Eugene, and Winston.” They all wave to Michelle and she gives a small wave back before turning to Ned.

“Nice to meet you all. But seriously? Ned? What’s wrong with Edward?”

Ned laughs, shrugging his shoulders before saying, “Trying to reinvent myself in college. New start right?”

Michelle turns to Peter, noticing that he’s staring right at her, his perpetual smirk turning into a genuine smile.

Michelle feeling a flutter in her stomach, smiles back.

“Yeah. I could do with one of those.”

* * *

_I don't like nobody but you_  
_It's like you're the only one here_  
_I don't like nobody but you_  
_Baby, I don't care_

* * *

 

Things were awkward with Kyla now or at least, they would be – if Michelle still cared what Kyla thought. She never really had, but now especially just didn’t mind.

Sure, the run-ins in at night were still a little stilted, Kyla still avoiding her gaze as Michelle would grab her stuff and leave.

But Michelle didn’t really mind if Kyla liked her anymore or not.

She had some new friends now.

But mostly, Michelle had started to hang out more with Peter.

* * *

Peter Parker was unlike anyone she’d met in college. Unlike anyone Michelle ever met before.

Michelle wasn’t stupid, wasn’t going to be the idiot who got so enamored with a boy during her freshman year that she prioritized him above all else.

But after that night in the dive bar – surrounded by his nerdy friends, feeling more comfortable and ease than she had in months – something shifted for her.

Peter had immediately made her feel welcome, introduced her to his friends like she and him were _actually_ friends, like their last interaction hadn’t ended with her cursing him out. She’d asked him about that, as they left the bar, him offering to walk her back to her dorm.  

“Why are you so nice to me, Parker?” He whipped his head towards her, a confused look on his face.

“Do… you want me to be mean to you? I mean, I’m not saying I’m not into it Jones but I don’t know, I kinda like being nice to you.”

Michelle feels her cheeks flush, before saying, “Nah I’m… I’m just saying. I haven’t exactly been so nice to you. Why are you always so nice to me?”

Peter shrugged, an apparent constant in his life. His next statement catching her off guard, another constant for Michelle. 

“My uncle always taught me that it’s important to treat people kindly, no matter what. Cause if you’ve got the power to change people’s life – no matter how small – it’s your responsibility to do so, you know?”

The honesty in his voice surprises her. She’s not sure what she had expected to come out of Peter’s mind, but that hadn’t been it.

Michelle likes it, if she’s honest. How honesty Peter Parker is, how unassuming and genuinely himself he always seemed to be.

“That’s a little heavy for a Thursday night, Parker.” He laughed, Michelle grinning at the sound. A small part of her lit up, thinking how much she enjoyed hearing Peter Parker laugh.

“Yeah, yeah I guess it is.” He turned his head to face hers, Michelle watching as he looked her up and down.

“But I think you can handle it.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought, Parker.”

“Maybe not.” He turned towards the street her dorm was on, Michelle almost disappointed at his statement.

“But I’d like to.” She turned her head, watched as Peter sent a grin in her direction. She elbows him, feeling awkward, nervous and a little unsure. He just takes it in stride, letting the silence fall between them as he walked her back.

* * *

Michelle had started to hang out more with Peter after that night. They’d exchanged numbers, Michelle claiming it was only to prepare for their final exam. Peter had humored her, pretending like he accepted her answer.

They both knew she was lying.

To Michelle’s credit, they _had_ met to study a couple of times in the library – going over Kearns’ ridiculous lectures and comparing notes to decipher the nonsense he had discussed.

But then once finals had passed and the winter break begun, Michelle found herself still texting Peter. And Peter – without fail – would always text her back.

It wasn’t a constant thing, at first. Just a random picture here, a funny meme there.

It wasn’t until right around Christmas that Michelle realized she had been talking to Peter in a stream of consciousness text for a week straight.

She’d really only noticed when her little sister had pointed it out.

* * *

“Are you gonna meet your boyfriend for New Years?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Lizzy. Just a guy from school.” Michelle ignored the glare from her sister, watching as Michelle took down the stockings from the fireplace.

“You talk to him enough, he might as well be. Is he cute? What’s his name? Do you have a picture?” Michelle rolled her eyes, throwing a string of garland in her sister’s direction. Lizzy only laughed, Michelle’s heart soaring at the sound.

It had been a rough couple of years, but Lizzy had started to look better the past couple of weeks.

She’d been released from the hospital for Christmas, Michelle not letting herself fully accept what that means.  

She knew what the doctors were saying. Knew why her parents cried about at night, when they thought Lizzy had already gone to bed. Michelle couldn’t allow herself to think that far, the barest hint of why her sister was home absolutely wrecking her.

Michelle swallowed down the lump in her throat, watching as her sister detangled the garland from her small frame. Lizzy looked up and smiled.

“I think you should hang out with him.”

“Come on Liz, I came home to spend time with _you_ , not some boy.” Michelle walks to the couch, snuggling up to her sister. Lizzy returns Michelle’s hug then pinches her side.

“Ow! What the hell, Liz?”

“I’m glad you came home, Meesh. But I still think you should text your boyfriend.” Michelle rolls her eyes.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend.” Lizzy only smiles, Michelle seeing a look on her face that makes her look much older than her thirteen years.

“No, but he could be.” Lizzy’s eyes are downcast, Michelle’s heart breaking at the next words out of her mouth.

“I just don’t want you to be alone when I’m gone, Meesh.” Lizzy whispers.

Michelle holds back the tears, bringing Lizzy into a firm embrace.

“You’re not going anywhere, Liz. I forbid it, alright? Big sister rules. You’re stuck with me, kid.”

She feels Lizzy laugh, Michelle blinking back the tears.

They sit there for a minute, curled up on the couch as the Christmas music plays softly in the background, the decorations still everywhere.

“Okay you’re squishing me now.” Michelle laughs, launching herself off the couch to resume her takedown of the decorations.

“So what do you think then? Wanna watch the countdown or just some old movies? Your choice, Liz.”

Michelle busies herself with taking down the rest of decorations on the tree, not noticing at first that Lizzy hasn’t answered. She turns her head to ask the question again, when she notices Lizzy – Michelle’s phone in hand – grinning.

“Uh, what are you doing with my phone?”

Lizzy’s tongue pops out of the corner of her mouth, tapping furiously. Michelle sets an ornament down, marching over.

“Lizzy, what are you doing?”

“And….. done.” Lizzy beams, brings the phone’s screen to Michelle’s face. Michelle reads it, mouth opening.

“Elizabeth! Did you just—”

“Get you a date for New Years? Uh yeah, I did. You’re welcome!” Lizzy grins, Michelle feeling simultaneously like she could kiss her but also strangle her.

Michelle would be lying if she hadn’t though of asking Peter out, of daydreaming of what hanging out with him – without pretense or an excuse for class – would be like. But she hadn’t been brave enough to try, hadn’t convinced herself enough to put herself out there.

“What the hell did—why did? Lizzy!” Michelle’s flustered, frantically reading the text that Lizzy had sent to Peter.

It was fairly innocuous, an invite to watch the countdown together – a general invite that would bring them together but would be somewhere far enough from the Times Square crowd. Before Michelle can type and explain, Peter’s response chimes in.

“What’d he say!? What’d he say!?” Lizzy yells. Michelle blinks, turns the screen to Lizzy.

“YAY! I knew he’d say yes! See! He likes you!”

Michelle listens as Lizzy creates some kind of singsong about Michelle and a boyfriend, but all Michelle can focus on is Peter’s text.

He hadn’t known that Lizzy had sent it but seemed completely onboard with the random plans – not even three days before New Year’s. Texted again saying he knew a guy from his chem class who was having a party they could go to.

 Peter Parker was unlike anyone she’d met in college.

And Michelle thought that maybe, kind of, probably…

She liked him.

* * *

_We at a party we don't wanna be at_  
_Tryna talk, but we can't hear ourselves_  
_Read your lips, I'd rather kiss 'em right back_

* * *

“Hey Jones, hold up.” Michelle turned, smiling as Peter ran up to her.

It was spring semester, almost to spring break.

Her and Peter didn’t have any classes together this semester, didn’t really have any reason to hang out.

But they did anyway.

They had met up for New Years, the rooftop party Peter had texted her about.

They’d watched the countdown from the roof, Michelle a jumble of nerves as the ball dropped. She’d turned to Peter as it did, wondering if his thoughts were on the same things hers was.

All it took was to see the look in his eyes – brown, warm, and inviting – to alleviate any of Michelle’s worries.

* * *

“You ready for the New Year?”

Michelle was looking out to the city, listening as the party started to get louder as the countdown got closer. She tilted her head, thinking.

“Yeah, I think so. Ready for the new semester really.”

“Me too.” Michelle glances at Peter, checking to see if he was being condescending or worse – just agreeing with her because he could. She had had enough experience with guys who agreed to anything and everything she said with only one focus on their mind.

To her surprise – Michelle was always surprised by Peter – he wasn’t even looking at her, watching over the city and its celebrations.

“You taking any lit classes?” Michelle can hear the countdown begin, her insides rattling around as she tries to make conversation.

She knew the social expectation, had to have expected that Peter did too. But Michelle wasn’t sure what Peter was thinking – never knew what the hell was going through his mind – so rather than just sit in silence, Michelle thought of the only thing she could think of.

She made small talk.

Peter pursed his lips, thinking about it as the countdown wound down.

“Nah. But you know, I don’t think that matters.”

Michelle can hear the countdown as it winds down to 10. She stammers, trying hard to steady her voice.

“Why? You’re not interested in English?”

“I am.” Peter turned to her, Michelle stricken with how warm and inviting his eyes were, how his whole posture beckoned for her to get closer to him. If it wasn’t Peter, if it was anyone else, she’d almost say it was intimidating – how close he was to her.

But as the countdown went towards one, Michelle’s breath hitching at Peter’s next words, Michelle wondered just why the hell she was feeling the way she was.

“But honestly? I’m more interested in getting to know you.”

The countdown hit one, the cheers of the new year ringing all around her. Michelle just stared into Peter’s eyes. Without thinking, almost on instinct – she leaned in, Peter meeting her halfway.

The kiss was short and sweet, couldn’t have lasted longer than a few seconds.

To Michelle, it felt as if it had lasted for ages. Her insides rattled around, her whole being feeling as lit up as the fireworks that surrounded the rooftop. As they broke the embrace, Michelle almost delirious from it, she opened her eyes to see Peter’s – eyes almost sparkling as he looked right into hers.

Peter Parker was unlike anyone else she had ever met in college. Unlike anyone else she had never met before.

Michelle was convinced she liked him.

* * *

She had tried to tell herself later that it was just a New Year’s kiss, just part of the tradition – it was just what you did.

But the way her lips still tingled after, the warmth she felt as he walked her to her subway stop, made Michelle believe that that night – her and Peter had crossed some invisible threshold.

Almost three months later, Michelle knew with absolute certainty that they had.

“What do you want now, Parker?” Peter laughs, nudging her with his elbow.

“I’m thinking of grabbing some pizza with Ned, wanna come?”

Michelle stops, looking into Peter’s face.

Her and Peter had spent more time together in the past few months than Michelle thinks she had ever spent with someone before in her life, barring her little sister. They weren’t dating exactly, but Michelle couldn’t rightfully say they were just… friends.

She still didn’t pay a lot of attention to the guys in her classes. She wasn’t at college for a boyfriend, wasn’t interested in getting distracted.

But hanging out with Peter Parker – being around him – just felt natural.

“Yeah, pizza sounds great.” Peter smiles, palm open – an invitation. Without thinking, without hesitation, Michelle accepts it, taking her hand into his.

As they walk towards the local pizza joint, Peter’s hand intertwined into hers, Michelle thinks of the first time they had met.

Her and Kyla didn’t talk much anymore, weren’t ever really friends to begin with. But now, hand in hand with Peter Parker, Michelle wonders if she should thank her.

If Kyla hadn’t dragged her long to all those parties, hadn’t convinced her to show up time and time again, Michelle wonders if she would have ever met Peter.

She didn’t go to college for a boyfriend. Michelle’s focus was still on her education.

But hanging out with Peter – being with him – made Michelle feel as if her life just got a little brighter, as if there had been a missing puzzle piece she hadn’t even expected.

There’s a part of Michelle that thinks that even if Kyla hadn’t dragged her along to all those parties, even if they hadn’t been in class together, maybe – just maybe – her and Peter would’ve found each other anyway.

As she squeezes his hand, sneaking a glance toward him as his entire face lights up with a smile, Michelle feels happier than she has in years.

Not even a year into college and Michelle knew that she was already over the dating scene.

Peter Parker was unlike anyone she’d met in college…

And Michelle knew – already – that she wouldn’t find anyone else like him.

 

* * *

 

 

 _'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_  
_All the bad things disappear_  
_And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody_  
_I can deal with the bad nights_  
_When I'm with my baby, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, my contributions for Spideychelle week are officially over! 
> 
> Don't worry, Marvel said PeterMJ rights - and so do I! Especially with FFH coming out, I don't plan on leaving my babies anytime soon :)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://seek-rest.tumblr.com) !


End file.
